The Koro Code
by bahamutOm234
Summary: 15 years have passed since the Lyoko Warriors disappeared, now XANA has returned so it's up to a new group to fight back, and while they're at it they may find out what happend to Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Wiliam (who never turned evil in this fic) and Korogra (my OC). (When they disappeared Korogra was in the same situation as Aelita in the original series)
1. Xana's reemergance part 1 It begins

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.**

A girl sits at her computer and starts it up, the girl is about '5 9'' has striking lower shoulder length red hair with a vibrant green highlight reaching her ear, she then opens her digital journal and types, "Sora Summerfield, Kadic Academy 9th grade student September 30th. I was rummaging for scrap is the old factory just off campus to finish building my robots as there wasn't anything useful around here to use and I wasn't disappointed! It was amazing I even came across a supercomputer that's mega powerful, there was even a room with scanners! For the moment no one else knows, it's my little secret! That day, even though I was scared shitless, I decided to start up the computer which seemed to run a virtual world." The girl known as Sora then closed her journal. Back at the factory she said to herself, "I hope I'm not going to regret this in a minute." After powering up the computer there was a bright flash that blew Sora back a little she then took the elevator back to the computer. Once she sat down at the computer she accessed the computer while saying, "Let's see what you've got under the hood my friend."

Once the screens came up she saw a boy about her age with midnight black hair wearing a headband depicting a long sword, a shirt that had a scale pattern on the arms with metal elbow pads, long black pants with knee pads with metal circles tied with a martial arts belt, light blue boots with metal above the heel, and a pair of sky blue, fingerless gloves, with metal between the knuckles asleep, startled she asked herself, "whoa. What's this? A video game?" The boy then opened his eyes and stood up startling Sora as she saw his eyes were a piercing teal color. He asked, "Who are you? And where am I?" Sora replied, "My name is Sora, as for where you are I don't really know. By the way what's your name?" The boy sadly replied, "I don't know my name, actually I can't remember anything it's like my memory has been erased." Sora then replied, "Hey don't worry about it." When he lifted his head in hope she continued, "I'll help you figure out who you are and why your there." The boy then gladly thanked Sora and said, "See yah!" when sora had to get back to school he then sat down and began to meditate, as from what little he does remember, meditation relaxes him then he thought '_something about Sora seems familiar, wonder why? Oh well she did say she'd help me _remember'.


	2. Xana's reemergance part 2 First Look

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.**

Back at Kadic Sora caught up to her best friend, Cynthia Avalon, who has light brown hair tied in a ponytail, soft grey eyes, standing at about 5' 1'', wearing her usual grey shirt showing a soaring hawk, light blue shorts, and purple shoes with a blue trim. They passed by a large man with messy brown hair wearing a headband and jogging suit walking a dog. Curious Cynthia asked, "Hey Jim, I thought dogs like him were prohibited at Kadic?" The man, known as Jim replied, "Oh hey girls. Yes its true dogs are prohibited at Kadic," he then sadly continued, "This dog's name is Kiwi, he's not mine as he belongs to the school. Although technically he belonged to a student who was a boarder here less than 15 years ago, but after he and his friends disappeared his parents wanted Kiwi to look for them."

Noticing Jim's downcast expression as opposed to his usually upbeat attitude they made their way to their next class where they met up with Cynthia's twin brother, James Avalon, who like his sister has brown hair but, his hair is spiked haphazardly, he also had neon green eyes as opposed to Cynthia's grey eyes wearing his usual green shirt with a red streak on the arms, red pants. Before class started Cynthia asked James, "Do you know of any 'fit' guys I might like?" who replied, "How would I know what guys you'd like?" Cynthia shrugged in reply. A girl then walked in with black hair and brown eyes, wearing her usual pink flower shirt and black pants, she then walked up to James and said, "James, darling I have something very important to tell you." James smugly replied, "Important like 'I lost my make-up kit' or 'my t-shirt faded'?" she simply replied, "No, nothing that serious, something about our relationship, if you want to know more come by my room around eight o'clock tomorrow." Confused Cynthia asked, "Okay, who the hell was she? And why the damn was she flirting with you?" James replied, "That's Lara Poiatkof, the headmistress' daughter. Guys are flipped for her but she's only flipped over me, not to mention she's brain dead as fuck and she's a god damn leach as well." Cynthia then said, "I think she's going to cause us a lot of hell." James only nodded.

After class ended he made his way to the gym for his martial arts class, once there Jim welcomed a girl by the name of Haruka Kinomoto, who had blond hair tipped with black, brown eyes, and was wearing a lime green shirt and pale blue jeans. After some banter and a bit of sparring, they heard Jim chuckling sadly and Haruka asked, "What's wrong Jim?" Jim shook his head saying, "Oh, it's just you two reminded me of a few students I used to have." Noticing their expressions he continued while staring at the ceiling, "Ulrich and Yumi, those two were excellent fighters. I think they may have had crushes on each other but neither would admit it, although they may have come close last I saw them but, that was a long time ago." James asked, "Well you mentioned something about 15 years ago, what happened to them?" Jim sadly replied, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Sora started up the supercomputer and asked, "Artificial intelligence? Are you there?" when the boy appeared on screen he said, "Yeah, I'm here Sora, but could you call me something else?" after some thought Sora asked, "How does the name Krono sound?" the boy, now called Krono responded, "Krono huh? Yeah that should work until I find out my real name." then he asked, "So, Sora have you figured anything out yet?" Sora answered, "Well I did figure out that you're in a virtual world called 'Lyoko' as for why you're there I'm not sure but, you've got to try to get out see if you can find a door, or something like that."

Krono approached the nearby wall and while patting the wall said, "Sora, I can't seem to find a…" but was cut off when he passed through the wall, on the other side he found himself in a forest area, startled he said, "What the? Okay this is weird." Then continued, "Hey Sora, you should see this." In response she said, "I'd love to, think you could give me a visual?" he replied, "I'll try." At the lab a screen opened that showed what Krono was seeing, then nearby a hologram appeared and showed three areas other than the forest, turning back to the monitor Sora said, "Krono, there isn't just a forest out there. There's an entire world and I count four sectors." Meanwhile, on Lyoko, Krono was approached by a pair of cockroach-like creatures, he then said, "Um Sora I'm not all alone out here, there's some creatures to." Ecstatic, Sora said, "Wow! Lyoko seems to have a full ecosystem with animals! You think you can get close?" but, before Krono could get any closer they started shooting lasers at him, immediately as they were shooting Krono had a memory flash he then said, "Sora! The creatures are shooting at me, I remember they're called 'Kankrelats' but not much else!" In a panic, Sora shouted, "You've got to get back to the tower! Hurry!" at this Krono bolted, once safely inside the tower he relaxed and heard Sora say, "Well, I've got to get back to school, curfew is soon. See yah." After she left Krono had another memory flash that reminded him what school was.


	3. Xana's reemergance part 3 Sora's Secret

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.**

The next day, Sora was tiredly walking to the nearby vending machine after a long night trying to figure out how to materialize Krono and trying to unlock a journal that had files on it from the supercomputer that she connected to her laptop, nearby James and Cynthia were leaning against the wall as Haruka passed by them when she was suddenly electrocuted by the machine and Cynthia, worriedly, asked, "Sora! Are you okay?" she turned to her brother who said, "Cynth, go tell a teacher what happened while I take her to the infirmary." Cynthia nodded in response and hurried off to notify a teacher. At the infirmary the nurse, Dorothy, said, "It's just a little shock with minor electric burns, nothing serious." James jokingly remarked, "Well Sora, you wanted some juice." At this the both chuckled Sora then said, "Very funny James." Once the calmed down James said, "I'll check on you after martial arts, then maybe we can figure out what the hall happened." Back at the gym James and Haruka spared and talked about Ulrich and Yumi, wondering just who they were. After about an hour they bowed and left.

Back in Sora's room, after she was released from the infirmary, she began to look through some files on the supercomputer from her desktop she found the program that allows someone to be sent to Lyoko but, as she attempted to find a way to materialize Krono her screen went black and a blood red symbol appeared, the symbol looked was a dot surrounded by to rings and from the outermost ring for lines extended, one on top, the other three on bottom extended at 45 degrees, recognizing the symbol from the monsters on Lyoko, she called it 'the Lyoko eye' then her robots attacked her.

As James was on his way back to the room he shared with Cynthia he heard Sora scream knocking then rushing in he saw the robots attacking, after fighting them off he said, "Sora, your little friends are vicious, maybe you should check their settings." Sora said, "I had nothing to do with it." James stated, "I want to know what the fuck is going on. After all what if you're attacked by a hair dryer and I'm not around, and I'm not leaving until you tell me." Sighing in defeat, Sora said, "I might as well tell you, I'm already in over my head…. This is all so bizarre." After closing the door she continued, "First, I need to know if you can keep a secret." Once James confirmed he could keep a secret they made their way to the factory with James saying, "That passage is a great way to beat curfew." Sora replied, "Yeah, and there's also one in the gym."

Once at the factory Sora filled James in about Lyoko and the supercomputer, James skeptically said, "This is probably just the control center of the factory?" Sora responded by opening a screen that showed Krono and asked, "Then what's this? A program for spray painting doors?" James then said, "Don't mess with me Sora, you programed him right? Krono said, "Actually no, I woke up when Sora powered up the supercomputer. I don't know who I am." Sora added, "Krono has to hide inside these things called towers, as soon as he leaves he gets attacked by monsters, I think he called them 'Kankrelats' but there are probably more monsters." James then asked, "What if….. What if this is just some big videogame?" Sora answers, "Then it's a very dangerous game, my robots are designed just to fetch a ball, but the just tried to kill me let's not forget." James then asked, "So the thing that is after Krono also wants to kill you?" Sora replied, "So it seems." Then James said, "If it's that bad, if it's that dangerous, I think you should shut it down and call the police." Determined, Sora said, "No, I want to help Krono figure out who he is and why he's there. Besides once I materialize him I'll shut it down."

When asked how Sora showed James the scanner room and said, "I haven't found the program that could materialize Krono, but I found on that allows someone to be virtualized on Lyoko." She then proceeded to explain to James how it would work then, seeing James' skepticism, said, "Let's test it."


	4. Xana's reemergance part 4 Virtualized

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.  
><strong>

Lara was waiting in her room for James, who she was confident would show up, wearing a light blue dress with red trimmed ruffles, meanwhile James had grabbed Kiwi and ran passing Cynthia and Lara who, after getting fed up with waiting, exited her room to confront James. Curious, Cynthia decided to follow her brother to see what he was up to followed by Lara who was convinced it was about another girl. Back at the factory, James put Kiwi in one of the scanners, climbed back to the lab and said, "Alright the dog is in the scanner." Just then, Cynthia jumped down to the scanner room followed by Lara who kept annoying Cynthia with her stupidity by saying the dog was for some freaky ritual thing, in the lab Sora said, "I'm starting the procedure." Meanwhile Cynthia had found the dog but, as soon as she bent down to pick up the dog it leapt out of the scanner as it closed her inside, and Lara stupidly shouted, "Oh no! You're going to be mummified!" during the process Sora began, "Transfer, test subject. Scanner, test subje…," she trailed off, then said, "That's a weird looking dog." As a human-shaped model processed. Alarmed, James said, "That's no dog! It's my sister, Cynthia!" shocked, Sora said, "I can't stop the process!"

On Lyoko, Cynthia materialized in mid-air and dropped landing painfully on her ass, she then stood and looked around seeing a forest while mumbling, "What is this some kind of video game? It looks like the forest stage from Millennium Battle Royal?" she then noticed her clothes had changed from her usual to a short green robe that ends at her ankles with purple leggings, a shirt with a feather design and a pair of solid grey boots with a talon design, as well as her fingerless pink gloves. Sora spoke into the headset, "Hey Cynthia, can you hear me?" startled, Cynthia asked. "Sora? Is that you? And where am I?" Sora responded, "Yeah, it's me, as for where location you're in a virtual world, and before you ask, no this wasn't a prank by James." Cynthia said, "Thanks" then she noticed some kankrelats that began shooting at her, using her acrobatic skills to dodge she asked, "There are some roach-looking creatures shooting at me… is that normal?" she was answered, "those roach creatures are apparently called 'kankrelats' and yes, it is, in fact normal." "So it's nothing to worry about then?" Cynthia asked, only to receive "That's not what I meant, you've got to get out of there." From Sora.


	5. Xana's Reemergance part 5 Second Warrior

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.  
><strong>

Back at the factory James decided to go help his sister and asked, "Hey, Sora? Do you think you can send me and Lara to Lyoko?" Sora replied, "I'll try" Lara then asked. "Send us where James?" who replied, "To a virtual world, where freaky creatures want to destroy you. You wanted to go out with me right? Well this is your only chance." Lara stammered, "I-I prefer real worlds rather than the other kind. And I can't possibly miss cheerleading tomorrow." James then stepped into an open scanner and said, "Alright Sora, I'm ready." As Sora started the virtualization sequence he turned and said to Lara, "See yah, chicken." With a snicker.

Sora then told Cynthia, "I'm sending James in." Cynthia responded, "Oh good, it was getting kind of dull here," Once James materialized and painfully dropped he found his hair was spikier and his usual clothes were replaced by a steel-grey tunic with a forest green belt, brown sleeves ending in red gauntlets , black pants tucked into black boots. Then feeling a weight on his back, he reached behind him and grabbed a large shield with a design of a howling wolf and a long sword with a fiery design on the blade, seeing this Cynthia asked, "how come James gets weapons? How am I supposed to defend myself?" Sora responded, "I don't know, try to find something." Cynthia patted herself trying to find a weapon when she noticed a small tube on her belt. She unclipped and asked, more to herself, "How do I use this thing?" She then pushed a button on the tube and it extended into a 3ft. long double ended spear, she then pushed another button and one spear head was launched and another took its place, as the first barely missed James' cheek, startled he said, "Whoa! Watch where you're aiming." Cynthia sheepishly rubbed her neck saying, "Sorry bro." Sora then said. "Try to meet up with Krono in his tower." Lara shouted at Sora. "Is 'Krono' some girlfriend for James?" Sora gave Lara a deadpan look and asked, "Does the name 'Krono' sound like a girl's name?" Lara merely shrugged causing Sora to face palm.

Back on Lyoko Cynthia asked James, "So who's Krono anyway?" James answered, "A virtual boy who lives on Lyoko." She responded back, "Oh cool, there are cute guys her to!" James sighed, "Apparently, but I get the feeling that Sora has flipped for him" confused Cynthia asked, "For a virtual dude? Is she okay?" James responded, "I don't know." Sora then said, "Let me give you the coordinates." At this they started running, but, back at the factory the 'eye' logo appeared on the monitor then some wires started to attack Sora while Lara was backed up in the elevator with Kiwi barking, who soon turned tail and hid in the elevator, while James asked, "Uh, hey Sora? You gonna send us the coordinates or not?" yet, little did they now Sora was being shocked and couldn't send them. Cynthia pointed of a tower in the distance that was glowing white and said, "Over there, it could be that one." At this they made their way to the tower, once there Cynthia said, "Hey! There's no door?" she leaned against the tower only to be surprised when she went through the tower, she only had enough time to grab onto the side of the central platform, shortly after her James came through and grabbed Cynthia's foot, who then started slipping, soon the fell.

They then arrived in a new area, Cynthia asked, "Okay? Where are we? Where did the forest go?" as they ended up in an icy area James said, "I don't know, but see that tower over there?" Pointing out a tower in the distance that was glowing red, he continued, "Weird how it's a different color." Cynthia turns to James and says, while pointing out some monsters that look like cubes on legs with eyes on four sides, "And those creatures, they're weird as hell to." Those creatures then attacked, Cynthia and James tried to fend them off, while doing so they discovered some powers of theirs, but James soon asked, "How do you fucking kill these things?" Cynthia responded, "I don't know, but you wouldn't happen to know how many life points we have do you?" Yet right after she responded she was hit by a laser from the monster and devirtualized. James then rushed the creatures and stabbed one in the 'eye' destroying it, however right after this he was hit in the back and was devirtualized.

The scanner doors opened and they both stumbled out and James said, "Well, at least were alive." his sister responded, "Alive? Well if you say so, I feel like I'm about to puke." They then heard a scream, and recognizing it, James said, "Oh damnit! Her!" Once they climbed up to the lab they saw Sora being held up by a wire while Lara was crying in fear. James rushed up and tried to sever the wire with a metal panel but was shocked, luckily Cynthia completely severed the cord then rushed to see if James was okay. Once she helped him up Lara stomped up to Cynthia and demanded, "Just who the hell are you, James's girlfriend?" James angrily responded, "She's my twin sister, not my girlfriend dumbass!"


	6. Xana's Reemergance part 6 Back to Lyoko?

**I do not own Code: Lyoko in anyway, shape, or form. As rights to the original creators. I do own my OCs and there equipment. And yes I am reusing my OC from my other story The Keymaster Guardian.  
><strong>

**quick note: I've been unable to post because I was writing up more fanfics  
><strong>

The following day, in Sora's room she was talking to Krono saying, "I've been able to find that the computer was accessed by someone else before me who left some files but, those files had some data erased, presumably when the computer was shut down until I reactivated it, luckily though I've found something else which is that when a tower glows red it's activated, which may allow for you to materialize on Earth! Unfortunately I haven't found the program that would materialize you if the towers don't work." Krono said, "Ah don't worry you're smart, you'll figure it out. At the very least I now know how to change sectors." Later that day Sora, James, Cynthia, and Lara were sitting at a bench near the cafeteria, currently oblivious to the memorial next to them, Sora said, "I may have found a way to materialize Krono, we just have to get him to a red tower." James said, "Go to Lyoko again? Sorry Sora, if we can't even beat the monsters we're better off just shutting the damn thing down. Too bad for Krono, but still not like he's human." Sora retaliated, "But he is still a form of intelligence h-he's got emotions and feelings like we do." James chuckled and said to his sister, "See? She's flipped for a virtual program." Cynthia added, "If only there were three of us but Lara's too scared." Lara replied, "I really _do_ want to go to Lyoko with you guys, but after Cheerleading Practice is over." Sora happily said, "I give you my word that after we materialize Krono I'll shut down the computer," but then turned serious and said, "This _must_ be kept a secret, no need to cause unnecessary panic." Cynthia, James, and Lara agreed, Lara then told James, "I can't wait to see how I look on Lyoko" Relieved, Sora said, "Thanks guys." Then Lara asked, "James? Aren't you going to watch my practice?" James replied, "No thanks, I have a sparring match."

When everyone had left Sora noticed the memorial, when she checked it she saw a faded plaque that read, "**_In honored memory of seven students who greatly showed intellect, wisdom, determination, friendship, loyalty, and courage. Not just to each other but to all._**" She then saw the names and picture, which she presumed to be the seven students mentioned, the names read, "**_Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, William Dunbar, and Kor…_**" she then saw that the last name was too faded to read. Glancing up at the picture, she saw a blonde boy with glasses wearing a blue turtleneck and tan pants typing on a laptop, standing next to him was a girl with pink hair wearing a dress held up by suspenders pointing out something on the boy's laptop, nearby another boy with blonde hair and a purple splotch in the center and spiked to a single point playing with a dog Sora recognized as Kiwi. Next in line was a brunette boy wearing a green shirt with a beige vest and brown pants with his hands in his pockets, next to him was a tall girl with neck-length black hair wearing a long sleeved black shirt that showed her stomach, long black pants, and a pair of combat boots with her hand on her hip. Off to the side were two other black-haired boys, the first and closest to the girl had messy hair and was wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt under a black t-shirt and faded black jeans.

But, before she could really look at the last boy Jim asked, "Hey! Summerfield! Don't you have some homework to do?" Sora responded, startled at first, "OH! Hey Jim! Yeah I've got some work to do I just never noticed this until now. I'll be going now." Once Sora had left Jim turned to the memorial and sadly said to no one in particular, "I miss you kids, hell everyone that's still here does." Jim then turned and walked off. If Sora had looked closely at the last boy she would've noticed he was wearing a pair of goggles with a sea foam green band, a necklace shaped like a sword, a short-sleeved black shirt depicting a shield, long grey pants with built in kneepads, light green shoes and a wrist watch, but the most prominent thing she'd have noticed was his fierce, piercing, teal eyes.


End file.
